Ace Savvy Strikes Back
Here is my thirty-fourth fanfiction, featuring the girls once again! Enjoy! One Saturday morning, Leni and Luna were downstairs dressed up as Eleven of Hearts and Night Clubs waiting for Lincoln. Luna: Wow, I've never been to an Ace Savvy convention before. Leni: I'm pretty excited! We should make this a great time for Linky. Luna: You know it sis, I hope this'll make up for the past two times. Leni: (looks around) Hey, aren't your friends coming too? Luna: Yeah, but we're meeting them at the convention. Leni: Oh! I wonder who they'll dress up as. Luna: (shrugs) I'm not sure. We'll just have to wait and see. (Lincoln slides downstairs in his Ace Savvy costume) Lincoln: The World's Savviest crime fighter is here! Leni: (giggles) Linky you're so cute. Luna: (smiles) Alright dude, let's get going to the convention. Lincoln: (smiles) Awesome, thanks again for coming with me you guys. Leni: (rubs Lincoln's head) Anything for you Linky. Luna: We just wanted to come with you to make up for what happened in the past. Lincoln: You're more than forgiven, especially having to dress up just to go to this convention. Leni: (smiles) Of course! You were the one to get us into Ace Savvy in the first place. Luna: Alright dudes, we should get going. (The three head into the van and drive to the convention. There, they run into Sophia, Maria, and Zoe) Maria: Ah sweet you dudes made it! Zoe: (smiles) This is going to be so much fun! Sophia: (smiles) I know, this is so exciting! Lincoln: Well I came as Ace Savvy as always, (to Sophia) you look really great as the High Card! Sophia: (smiles) Thanks Lincoln! You look great as usual as Ace Savvy. (to Luna) And you look great as Night Clubs! Luna: Thanks dude! Sophia: (to Leni) And you look amazing as Eleven of Hearts Leni! Leni: Aww, thank you! I made this for myself! Maria: Wait, (to Luna) you're dressed as Night Clubs? Zoe: (to Leni) And you're the Eleven of Hearts? Leni and Luna: Yeah! Maria: But I came dressed as Night Clubs! Zoe: And I'm dressed as the Eleven of Hearts, this is how we usually dress every year! Lincoln: Guys, I'm sure we can work something out. Luna: (glares) Well then I guess you dudes will have to wear something different! Leni: Yeah! Don't expect us to change into something we don't want to! Sophia: (nervously) Guys stop arguing, you're making a scene. Maria: (annoyed) No way! I dress this way every year for the convention I'm not changing now! Zoe: (annoyed) Me neither! Besides, you're only doing this cause you feel bad for making fun of Lincoln before for his costume. Lincoln: (nervously) Uh guys, come on. Luna: (growls) Well tough luck, because we're not changing! Leni: Yeah! Sophia: Guys, come on stop! Maria: (growls) Then there's only one way we can settle this! Zoe: We fight! Ace Savvy style! Lincoln: (nervous) Not like this! Sophia: Come on guys! It's just clothing! It's not like someone did something horrible to the other! (Suddenly Maria and Zoe tackled Luna and Leni as the four began fighting each other) Lincoln: (worried) Yikes! This isn't good! Sophia: Retreat! (Sophia pulls Lincoln around the corner as they start panting) Sophia: (pants) This is insane! They're going to get us kicked out! Lincoln: We need to talk to them. Sophia: (to Lincoln) Lincoln, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. If we try, we might get caught in the fight. Lincoln: Well we came here for the Ace Savvy convention and I'm not going to let my sidekicks ruin this, (to Sophia) it's up to you and me High Card to fix this. Sophia: (sighs) You're right. We have to fix this, Ace Savvy style! Lincoln: First things first, we need a plan. Sophia: (thinks) Hmm... Why don't we try to convince them to change into a costume that would be better on them. Lincoln: That could work, I mean there are other cards in my deck like the Joker, Eight of Spades, and by far the most popular one Strong Suit. Sophia: Sounds good, let's do it. (Later, the two came back with costumes and slowly went up to the four girls arguing) Maria: (angry) For the last time, change your costume so we can continue with the convention! Zoe: (angry) Yeah! You nearly ruined my costume! Luna: (angry) You almost flat out destroyed mine! Leni: (angry) Yeah! You guys need to change! Sophia: (appears beside them) Heeeeey guys! You can each calm down now, because me and Lincoln have a way to fix everything! Lincoln: Ace Savvy also all kinds of other sidekicks, maybe one of you can take their spot for today like say the Joker! (pulls out the costume) Zoe: The Joker? Sophia: Yeah! Why don't one of you guys change into the Joker? Luna: Not me! I'm staying as Night Clubs! Maria: Yeah no way, comedy isn't my super power, wearing facepaint and blasting off in a jetpack is more for me! Zoe: Besides that costume looks tacky, being the eleven of hearts is more fitting for me! Leni: (angry) No it doesn't! It's more fitting on ME! Luna: (to Maria) And that's my type, so you can take it off! Lincoln: Alright the Joker wouldn't fit any of you, but how about the Eight of Spades! (pulls out the costume) Maria: It just looks like fake shovel with a blue hoodie. Luna: Yup! Not wearing it! Leni: Me neither! Zoe: (crosses her arms) Is that really all you got? Lincoln: Not really, cause one of you could be Strong Suit! (pulls out the costume) Leni, Luna, Maria, and Zoe: Pass! Lincoln: (annoyed) Oh come on! Maria: Strong Suit is only popular because the fans think she has a thing for Ace Savvy. Zoe: And I'm not in the mood for romance, despite the fact that I'm staying as the eleven of hearts! Leni: (annoyed) No I'm staying as Eleven of Hearts! Luna: (angry) And don't even think about getting me to change either! (The four of them begin to fight again as Sophia and Lincoln hide back in the corner) Sophia: Well that didn't work! (groans) This is getting ridiculous! Lincoln: Alright time for plan B, we try to convince one of them that one of the costumes we got is so much better to wear. Sophia: Hmm, that could work. Lincoln: We just have to convince one of them that a costume like the Joker or Strong Suit is better than say The Eleven of Hearts or Night Clubs. Sophia: Alright, let's do it. (Sophia and Lincoln slowly head up to the girls continuing to fight, then Sophia grabs Zoe's arm and pulls her around the corner) Zoe: Sophia what is it!? Sophia: You know Zoe, Strong Suit is such a great character. She has some of the coolest powers ever! She's waaaaay better than Night Clubs, and you can prove that to Luna and everything will be good! Zoe: Well... I'm not sure. Strong Suit seems a little too rough for me. Sophia: Aw come on Zoe, it'll be lots of fun! Zoe: Eh, sorry it won't work for me. (Meanwhile Lincoln was with Leni) Lincoln: Think about it Leni, the Joker makes people smile and you like to see people smile. Leni: (thinks) Hmm... I always thought the Joker just makes people laugh. This seems like Luan's type. Lincoln: Aw come on Leni, it'll be fun being the sidekick that makes me laugh! Leni: Sorry Linky, but I think I'll be staying as Eleven of Hearts for now. (Afterwards, Luna and Leni were sitting on a bench glaring at Maria and Zoe besides them while Lincoln and Sophia were looking over them around the corner concerned) Lincoln: This is not how I thought today would turn out. Sophia: Don't worry Lincoln, I'm sure we'll find a way to fix this, and make this a great time for you. Maria: (glaring at Luna) I'm still the Night Clubs! Zoe: (glaring at Leni) And I'm still the Eleven of Hearts! Luna: (glaring at Maria) Not on my watch! Leni: (to Luna) Wait, Night Clubs is on your watch? I had no idea you could get pictures onto your watch. Luna: (facepalms) Forget it Leni. Leni: (glares at Zoe) Well I'm not changing! I'm staying the Eleven of Hearts! Maria: Then looks like there's only one way to settle this. Zoe: We fight! (Luna and Leni tackle Maria and Zoe as the four begin fighting) Lincoln: (annoyed) Okay that's it I'm putting an end to this stupid fight! Sophia: (gasps) Lincoln no! You don't want to get yourself hurt! Remember what I told you?! Lincoln: (annoyed) Stay out of this High Card, Ace Savvy is gonna settle this once and for all! (walks towards the fight) Sophia: (worried) Lincoln! Don't do it! (As Lincoln walks towards the fight he then suddenly gets pulled in) Lincoln: Ow! Guys quit it! Stop!! Sophia: (gasps) Lincoln! (As the fight continues, Lincoln gets kicked out roughly and lands harshly on the ground next to Sophia) Sophia: (kneels down next to Lincoln) Are you okay?! Lincoln: (groans) Ace Savvy has been defeated by his own sidekicks. (Suddenly, Sophia begins to get angry as she stands up and heads towards the fight) Sophia: (shouts) ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!!! (The four girls stopped fighting as they stare at Sophia) Maria: Sophia! Can't you see we're in the middle of something! Zoe: The sooner we get this stupid costume issue over with the sooner we can continue onto the convention! Sophia: (livid) Funny you mention the convention, because right now, you guys are making things worse for Lincoln! He wanted all of us to have a good time at this convention together, but after you guys wear the same costumes, you suddenly start arguing and fighting! And look what you did, you hurt Lincoln! The guy who actually TOOK YOU TO THE CONVENTION IN THE FIRST PLACE!! The fact that you guys are actually willing to hurt each other over some stupid costumes is DISGUSTING!! (to Luna and Leni) And as for you two, you sure made this a great time for Lincoln! Is this how you want him to remember this?! Can't he for once have a good time at a convention without you two embarassing him or making fun of his costume?! Luna: (sighs) You're right Sophia... We made things worse for Lincoln. Leni: (voice breaking) I can't believe I hurt my little Linky! All for a costume! Maria: (sighs) And me and Zoe aren't much better, we should've just accepted the fact that Luna and Leni enjoy wearing the same costumes as we do. Zoe: (upset) Now I feel awful! Luna: (to Zoe) Aw dude, I'm really sorry for fighting you. We should've just let each other wear the same costume. Leni: (to Maria) Me too. I'm really sorry Maria. Maria: We're sorry too dudes. Zoe: Yeah, we should've realized this was suppose to be a fun day for all of us. Luna: I agree. Leni: Let's make it that way. (Leni hugs Maria, while Luna hugs Zoe) Sophia: Glad to see you guys making up, now you owe Lincoln an apology. (The four girls walk over to Lincoln and kneel next to him) Leni: Are you okay Linky? Luna: We're sorry we let this go too far bro. We didn't mean to put you in such a bad situation. Lincoln: (sighs) All I want is to have a fun day at this convention and instead you four fought each other over who gets to keep which costume, at least Sophia was willing to be my sidekick and help me solve your stupid problem. Maria: You're right, it was stupid for us to act like children today. Zoe: Today is about celebrating something we love, Ace Savvy! Luna: We should've realized that before. We're sorry we hurt you Lincoln. Leni: I feel terrible for doing that! Lincoln: I'm just glad you four finally got over this. (Sophia helps Lincoln up) Thank you High Card. Sophia: (smiles) No problem Ace, that's what sidekicks are for! (hugs Lincoln) Maria: (smiles) Yeah that is what sidekicks are for. Zoe: Even if you do get two of the same kind, a sidekick still helps the hero. Luna: Yeah, and we'll always keep it that way. Leni: To help the world's savviest crime fighter! Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks guys! Now let's group hug as a team. (The five girls give Lincoln a tight group hug) Leni: Let's never fight over this again! Luna: I agree! Maria: Me too! Zoe: Never again! Sophia: Now this is what I call a great team. Lincoln: Alright then, (stoically) let's get going team the Ace Savvy convention is calling our names! Sophia: Well then, let's get a move on! (The other four girls agree, as they head back to the convention) The End Fun Facts *This is my third story to feature Sophia, Maria, and Zoe. *This story was made after me and Andrew added the fact that the three girls love Ace Savvy as much as Lincoln. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Episodes featuring Sophia, Maria and Zoe Category:Loud House Fanfictions